


Beecher's Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR RDR2 EPILOGUE, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN THE GAME***





	1. Defense

It is a warm summer evening, crisp grass gently swaying in a light breeze at Beecher's Hope. John Marston sits on the porch of his house, flipping through a compact leatherbound journal with an ancient hat on his head. Uncle is lounging in a beat-up old rocking chair, nursing a bottle of whiskey.

A gunshot rips through the air. John swifly draws his revolver and throws himself behind a crate, Uncle following suit. A gang of rustlers jump the fence before firing more warning shots. John shoots a thin, ratty feller in the chest, causing him to unceremoniously fall of his horse with a thud. The burliest of the three draws a rifle and takes a potshot at Uncle, blowing his hat off his head.

Without warning, Charles has flanked the rustlers, and dispatches them with two well-placed shots.

John and Charles dump the bodies and shoo the horses, heading back to the house to get some rest.


	2. The Debt

Arthur supposed it was fitting. Why should he live? After all he had done. He beat men for money they didn't have. He shot good men for upholding the law.

He hoped John could have a better life than he did. Raise Jack to be a good man. Make Abigail happy. Maybe he could settle down on a farm.

He thought of Hosea, Lenny, Sean and Mary. Oh Mary, he loved her, he really did. In the end, he wasn't good enough. He never was.

 

Arthur knew death was his redemption.


End file.
